Mingkem!
by siapakekelah
Summary: serangkaian kejadian yang membuat seorang ayano tateyama mingkem /?. gagal deh, gagal, jangan di baca /.\ /no


**Permeseh saudara-saudara... kali ini "siapakekelah" kembali dengan ff baru :v jadi ceritanya saya lagi seneng kagerou project nih.. jadinya pengen bikin ff nya deh :3 disimak yak~ :3 **

**MINGKEM !**

**Kagerou project bukan punya saya :v kalau punya saya, ayano gak mati :') /apa**

**Warning : OOC,typo,gajelas,garing,maksa,kebanyakan emot /?, dsb :v **

**Korban /? : Ayano Tateyama**

"SETO MULYADI JANAI !" teriakseekor /? Seto yang menghancurkan indahnya pagi /?"hehehe..." tawa kano pelan "sudah sudah jangan ribut ya adik-adik ku sayang" kata ayano yang entah bagaimana hidup di ff saya sambil tersenyum /?, "onee-chaan.. kano jahat masa.." adu seto seperti anak kecil umur 5 tahun _/diinjek_ "apaan ?! elu yang mulai.. yee... dasar kodok !" teriak kano sambil ngumpet di balik pohon, ayano pun mingkem /? Ngeliat kelakuan 2 makhluk tersebut,

"udah jangan berantem ah.. berisik tau gak?!" lerai shintaro yang kesel gara-gara twitter nya limit /? "eh.. ada mas shintaro... itu ada neng ayano tuh.." kata kano sambil nyengir nista, "u-urusai.. b-baka.." jawab shintaro cepat sambil memalingkan wajah nya. ada apa ini? Shintaro tsun? :3 /_heh_. Sekali lagi.. ayano hanya bisa mingkem /?.

Seto yang ngeliat si kano lagi nge-comblangin ayano dan shintaro pun pengen ikutan.. akhirnya dia dan kano nyusun rencana nista.. yakni.. kirim menfess buat twitter nya ayano.. (emangnya ayano punya twitter.. /_ngek_) isinya : "Ano.. ayano-san.. sukida ./." Ketika ayano buka twitter nya.. dia melihat menfess nista itu, bukan nya doki-doki /? Tapi dia malah mingkem.. gara-gara menfess itu.. full ver nya kayak gini : "#MenfessFor _AyanoTateyama Ano.. ayano-san.. sukida ./. Fr : bukan shintaro dong kak ! :D" yap... itu dari seto dan kano -_- (ciyus loh.. saya pas main rp jadi ayano/tohka/chitanda dapet menfess kayak gitu :v). Dan sekali lagi.. ayano hanya bisa mingkem.

"Onee-chan ! ayo makan...!" minta seto teriak-teriak "iya.. tunggu itu kido sama momo lagi nyiapin.." jawab ayano "tapi aku mau sekaaaraaang !" kata seto lagi "halah.. berisik lu ah! Ini gua lagi nyiapin kolak pisang/? sama hiyori.. elu bukan nya bantuin.. gue gatak lu! " kata sebuah suara kecil yang galak.. siapa dia? Diaaa... hibiyaa..! galak amat yak ._. seto pun kabur ke dapur bantuin momo, sementara ayano hanya bisa mingkem.

"SEEETOOOOO !" teriak azami dan shion sambil ngejar-ngejar seto, "ELU GAK BOLEH DEKET-DEKET ANAK GUE !" teriak tante shion sambil ngelempar batu /? "JAUH-JAUH LU DARI CUCU GUEE !" kata nenek azami sambil ngelempar telor /?. "ONEE-CHAAN ! TASUKETEEEEE !" teriak seto sambil ngumpet di belakang ayano. "eh ayano, minggir lu, adek lu mau kita hajar !" kata azami sambil bawa parang "iya dek ayano.. habis adek kamu deket-deket anak ku sih.." sambung shion. Ayano baru mau marah-marah gara-gara adek nya di bully.. tapi tiba-tiba ada shintaro lewat, dan nenek azami segera manggil shintaro. "mau apa sih lu nek!?" kata shintaro kesel "ini.. ada neng ayano.. nenek kan shipper kaliaaan... :3" kata nenek yang sedang dalam fangirl mode. "emak.. elu shipper ayano x shintaro? Berarti kita musuh /? Mak.." kata tante shion "mang napa?" "gua shipper ene x shintaro mak.." dengan itu nenek dan tante ribut sendiri, seto kabur, shintaro blushing gak jelas /? dan ayano mingkem.

"master ! jangan deket-deket ayano ah! Aku gak seneng!" damprat ene ketika ketemu shintaro yang sedang nge-date sama ayano /_eciee_. "elah lu.. suka-suka gua dong mau deket sama siapa.." jawab shintaro kesal "tapi kan aku suka sama master ! /_ngek_ /_frontalnihye_" balas ene frontal "... gua gak suka sama elu..." jawab shintaro kagok. Dengan itu.. ene pun brokokoro dan meneror ayano lewat email nista. Ayano pun hanya bisa mingkem.

"eh kodok.." panggil shintaro ke seto "iya?" jawab seto "eh... jadi ... kayaknya... gua... mau... nembak... kakak... lu.. ./." Kata shintaro pelan "HAH?! CIEEEEEEEEEE...!" kata seto teriak-teriak kayak orang gila yang namanya alik (siapa alik? Alik itu orang gila deket rumah di kampung author -_-) "diem kodok! Nah gua mau nanya ke elu.. ayano itu suka apa ya?"tanya shintaro "hmm... onee-chan suka shitaro *grins*" jawab seto yang lalu menyesal jawab gitu.. karna habis itu di tabok. "udah ah! Salah gua nanya sama elu..." kata shintaro sambil pergi..

kemana dia pergi? Dia mau nanya ke kido... "eh kido, kakak lu itu suka apa ya? Kue gitu? Atau bunga?" Tanya shintaro "... gua gak tau... tapi beliin aja combro sama bunga kamboja" jawab kido ngasal. "ah elu.. adek nya ayano kagak ada yang bener -_-)" jawab shintaro lalu pergi.

Shintaro pun nanyain adek nya, kalau perempuan itu suka apa aja sih. "eh, momo.. cewek suka coklat gak? Coklat yang kayak gimana?" Tanya shintaro "ehmm... perempuan suka coklat kok kak.. kayaknya coklat sama aja deh.. asal jangan yang pahit aja.." jawab momo enteng "oh.. oke deh.." jawab shintaro sambil berlari ke alfamar* terdekat /?, sesampai nya di alfa, shintaro bergegas ke bagian coklat, karna buru-buru.. dia asal ambil dan segera membayar dan kabur ke rumah ayano /?. Sesampainya di rumah ayano dia langsung ngasih coklat itu ke ayano, pas di lihat.. ternyata isi nya selai coklat sama cocoa powder /? /_ngek_. Shintaro langsung kabur karna malu dan ayano hanya bisa mingkem.

**END**

**Thanks for reading my "abal" faniction :)) well.. saya akan berusaha lagi merapikan tulisan saya.. please review! No flame ya! -_-) apakah ini ada lanjutan nya? Gak tau deh :v **


End file.
